


Never a Question

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: A little scene after 13x08.Sam/Dean





	Never a Question

Never a Question

Dean leans against the wall, eyes closed, trying to wipe away the images that has been burning him for hours. 

The almost sweet kiss of a blade across his thighs….the scream silencing pain of a saw on the bone…the haunting pain of the Hell hounds bites…the chilling laughter of his tormentors….the piercing scream of his victims…

He lurches forward and lands hard on his knees, head lowered into the porcelain bowl, loud retching filling the room. His skin slick with sweat and his body filled with aches that were soul deep. He shudders and his shoulders ache from holding him up.

A hesitant knock on the door has him flinching away in fear before he remembers….he isn’t in Hell. 

“Dean? Want some water?” Sam calls through and Dean recognizes the tone. It’s the one Sam started using when Dean would be panting on the floor, exhausted and trembling from the exercises their father made him do when he first started training. The one Sam used when he wasn’t sure how his brother would react. 

“Yeah,” he manages to grunt out and flushes the toliet. The door is opened, glass set on the counter, and arms are coming around him to help him stand within a second. When Dean is on his feet, he leans into his taller little brother’s frame, soaking up the comfort Sam is silently offering. 

“Want to talk?” Sam asks after a while, because he’s Sam, and while it pisses him off, it also makes Dean want to smile. 

“No,” short, to the point, but he can almost feel the slight flinch from Sam and he pats the arm around his waist. “Need to stop thinking about it. Don’t wanna get sick again.” Sam relaxes minutely and then is leaning to get the water for Deam who sips it slowly, his stomach still unsure.

“I know how bad memories can fuck you up,” they wince in sync, “but if you want to talk about….about any of it….I won’t judge. Dean, we’ve both gone way beyond what is morally acceptable together and seperately so….I just wanted to make sure you know….” Sam murmurs quietly to Dean who leanes further back and feels Sam adjusting his stance but not complaining, arms winding tighter around. Keeping him from falling apart.

“I just…..would you….” Dean can feel his cheeks burning and it has nothing to do with how he was just sick.

“Anything,” Sam promises and Dean knows he means it. 

“Hold me?” he barely breathes the words but then he’s being escorted to his bed and stripped to his boxers before Sam is doing the same. Dean only watches, in slight of awe of how much Sam loves him. If Dean had said he needed those strippers Sam had tried to push on him, he would have done it even if he hadn’t liked it. Sam had said ‘anything’ and all Dean wanted was Sam. Sam yanks him down onto the bed and curls up close behind him, arms winding back around Dean, his left leg settling over Dean’s and Dean loves how surrounded he is, how secure he feels. 

“Sammy..” he sighs out and Sam nuzzles into Dean’s neck. 

“Sleep, Dean,” Sam murmurs and Dean’s eyes drift shut without a thought. 

“Love you,” Dean manages to slur out as he slips into sleep. Sam’s whispered reply goes unheard but it was never in question.


End file.
